Train Ride
by Anime Weirdo 0o
Summary: Lucy is going to Magnolia she is going to live with her cousin, since Aquarius left when they left to go out and have fun with Scorpio. A certain blue haired girl pops up in almost every place,but unaware this her chance to reconnect with old friends. Lucy talks about her childhood memories and old friends. Her cousin can tell she has a special connection a certain pink haired boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I am back at it again with another romance fanfic. The weird thing about was that I came up with it during the PSSA's. Which is odd because I hate them, this is also inspired by ending 15 of Fairy Tail. This is in AU no magic and no talking cats, this is in Natsu and Lucy's POV. It also includes one of my OC's. Now without further ado you may begin reading.**

 **Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

 **Inside the Heartfilia Mansion**

Lucy: _I'm disappointed to be leaving my old home. At least I've got Aquarius to accompany me on my journey, since mom and dad died._

Aquarius: Lucy hurry up we don't have time to daydream! (opens door and leaves)

Lucy: Okay! (opens door and closes it as I leave) So Aquarius where are we going?

Aquarius: To Magnolia of course

Lucy: But why?

Aquarius: Because I said so and anyway the apartments are cheaper and the jobs are easy. Oh and you have a cousin there.

Lucy: I have a cousin?! Yes! _So I guess I do have a family other than Aquarius and I'm not alone._

 **Lucy POV:**

I'm sad we had to leave the mansion. But now Aquarius and I are on our journey or as she calls it "moving" I'm excited to see Magnolia and my cousin. I guess that was probably the surprise my dad said I that he had for me that day. We arrived at the train station.

 **Magnolia Train Station**

 **Lucy POV:**

We've finally made it, but it's disappointing that the station is named after the city in all. It's kind of misleading though.

Aquarius: Lucy here (hands her bus ticket)Only way your actually gonna be able to get on right

Lucy: Yeah, (grabs ticket) Come on Aquarius (grabs her arm and drags her to the lines)

Aquarius: Ow! (grabs Lucy by the collar) Next time you drag me along I will make sure you won't be able to run like that at all (puts her down)

Lucy: Yes ma'am (notices bright pink hair) Hey Aquarius d-did you see it?!

Aquarius: See what? (walks on the train as I pull Lucy along with her bags and sits down) _I swear this girl and her imagination are gonna kill me one day, but I must protect her on Layla's behalf._

Lucy:(sits beside Aquarius) Hm... (looks out the window as the train moves)

 **Lucy POV:**

As the train begins to speed up memories pass by as I look out the window. But that pink hair I know it from somewhere I can feel it, like I know the person. It like deja vu but I don't know why. It's good to be back in Magnolia although the first time I was here I was little.

Wendy:(holding boxes) E-excuse me! (falls over) Ow, sorry Carla

Carla: Meow

Lucy:(walks over to her) Are you okay?!

Wendy: I'm fine I just tripped and I couldn't see where I was going (giggles as Carla sits in her lap)

Lucy: Your cat is very pretty

Wendy: Thank you, miss

Lucy: Your welcome (helps her up) So do you have a mother?

Wendy: No, but I'm with my foster family

Lucy: Oh we-

Sting: Wendy?!

Wendy: That's one of them, I'm over here!

Sting and Rouge walk over to Lucy, Wendy and Aquarius.

Aquarius: And who might you two be? (puts down magazine and gives them a suspicious look)

Wendy: This is who I was talking about, he's apart of my foster family

Lucy:(puts hair behind ear as I stand up) Hi I'm Lucy

Sting: Nice to meet you (picks up boxes)

Rouge: Wendy you can't just walk away like that

Wendy: I know, I know

Aquarius: It's nice to see that chivalry hasn't died or loving siblings (begins to read magazine)

Lucy: I guess your right

 **Lucy POV:**

After I talked with Wendy a bit more her and her brothers left. There was something nostalgic about them. I know I've seen them somewhere before. A few hours later we arrived at Magnolia. Aquarius almost killed me because I was about to leave her phone on the train, luckily I got it back. Awaiting us was a girl with purple hair.

Aquarius: I see your punctual as ever

Mimi: I had to get here early to see my cousin (hugs Lucy)

Lucy: It's so nice to find out I have a cousin

Mimi: I'm surprised that uncle Jude didn't tell you

 **In the City of Magnolia**

Aquarius: Alright girls, have fun

Scorpio:(walks over to Aquarius) What's shakin baby?!

Lucy: What do you mean have fun?! And who's that?!

Mimi: Uh-oh (backs up)

Aquarius:(angry voice) Listen here bimbo, I'm going on a nice! Relaxing trip with my man! (stands beside him) But you wouldn't understand because you obviously can't get one!

Mimi and Scorpio: Burn!

Lucy:(turns to Mimi) Shut it!

Aquarius walks away with Scorpio leaving Mimi and Lucy.

Lucy: I can't believe her

Mimi: Its okay, now you get to meet my dad or your uncle I should say

Lucy: Oh alright time to see m- (bumps into someone) S-Sorry about that

Gajeel: Sorry, hey have you seen a little Wendy girl blue hair about the size of a third or fifth grader?

Lucy: Oh Wendy?

Gajeel: Yeah have you seen her?

Lucy: You must be one of her brothers in the foster family... Is she lost again?

Gajeel: Yeah

Mimi: You mean the one over there crying at the bench? (point to Wendy)

Gajeel: Yeah, thanks (walks over to Wendy)

After Mimi and Lucy waved goodbye to Wendy and another one of her brothers they set off to the local mechanics. There Lucy met her uncle Luke they sat and talked for a few hours. Later on Lucy and Mimi left the local mechanics and went home to Mimi's apartment.

 **In Mimi's Apartment**

Mimi: What do you think of Magnolia?

Lucy: It's fun and nostalgic

Mimi: Exactly...Wait how?

Lucy: Well, when I was a little girl my dad said he had a surprise for me here in Magnolia. He sent me there with a servant of the manor in a car.

Mimi: Go on, go on I'm listening (grabs a snack as they sit down)

Lucy: The tire popped while the car was moving... And it crashed

Mimi: Did you live?!

Lucy: Obviously, as I was saying I survived and I walked around aimlessly... I was found by a boy with bright pink hair, he took me to a foster home he was in with some other kids, I met some nice people

Mimi: Hm... _Maybe this could be a potential boyfriend or something, it s not all the time you see a boy with pink hair, right?_

Lucy: A few days later my mom and dad finally found me. They told about how worried they were, I told my foster friends I would never forget them even though we were friends for a day or two.

Mimi: (a tear drops from my face) That was the most beautiful tragic love story I've ever heard

Lucy: H-Huh?! But it wasn't even a love story

Mimi: That's what you think, Lucy?

Lucy: Yea, what is it?

Mimi: Do you remember what they looked like other than the boy with pink hair?

Lucy: There was a girl shy but nice girl with scarlet hair, she was a victim of child abuse, it was bad, she had an eye patch and all

Mimi:(grabs a pen and notebook) Keep going (writes down what Lucy says)

Lucy: A boy with blue hair like Wendy had a weird mark on his face probably a birthmark or something and he was close friends with the scarlet haired girl

Mimi: Pretty weird... _Maybe just maybe there isn't just one couple in the making I must keep an eye out for these people, if I can find then I can find who I think might just be the boyfriend I know she's looking for_

Lucy: There was a boy with pitch black hair and what I think might be piercings in his face they were metal I think

Mimi: Sounds like the guy we met this morning right?

Lucy: Yeah, maybe it was but I guess we'll never know now

Mimi: Don't worry Lucy I Mimi Lee-Ha Shiriyuki will find your true love!

Next Door Neighbor:(bangs on wall) Be quiet of there!

Mimi: Sorry

Lucy: There was a few (yawn) more but I'm too tired (rubs eyes)

Mimi: Since it's the middle of summer we enough time (yawn) Night Lu (gets in bed)

Lucy: Night, Mimi

A/N: You would think a NaLu romance fanfic would be the easiest right? In my opinion it was the hardest I had think of and type so far, but you know I making progress right (not that much). There will be more chapters (At least 2-4), my goal is to finish this by May. Well, enough about me tell me what you think of this chapter, but until then see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A friendly Reunion**

 **In the Morning**

Mimi was up early and eating her snack from the night before while looking at her high school yearbook. Lucy was still asleep on the couch after all it was four in the morning.

Mimi:(flips through book) Ugh! I can't seem to (flips page and notices blue hair) I did it!

Lucy: I..I'm trying to sleep (turns over)

Mimi: Forgot about Lucy for a moment, but I did find someone who fits the description of the blue haired kid

Lucy: _I yawned as I woke up which meant I had a a pretty good sleep I saw Mimi in what in what I think was a yearbook. As I woke up I got off the couch and tripped over something soft_

Mimi: You have to watch out, Plue was sleeping right by the couch (grabs shower caddy)

Lucy: Who's Plue? (gets up and turns around)

Mimi: My dog (points to him)

Lucy: Oh so that's why I felt someone licking me...

 **Lucy POV:**

Later on after Mimi got out of the shower I went in the water was nice and refreshing. It was my first time having a roommate...Now that I have Mimi I'm not that lonely anymore. After I got out Mimi left a weird note saying she was going out for groceries, bowling ball and boy. Whatever that meant. I played around with Plue and watched TV.

 **On the Streets of Magnolia**

Mimi: Now that I know his name I can finally tell him I know Lucy _I remember seeing working at old man Yajima's restaurant, I'll take Lucy there later on in the day since it's only twelve in the morning._

 **At 8 Island:**

Mimi:(walks in and sits down) Phew! It really is getting hot out (looks out the window)

Jellal:(walks up) Hello, how may I help you

Mimi:(turns around) Oh we-(picks up sweater and wraps it around waist)

Jellal: Is there something wrong?

Mimi: Yea, there is...

Jellal: Oh, what is it how can I help

Mimi: You can help by telling Wendy she has her hat on backwards (points to Wendy and giggles)

Jellal:(facepalms) Wendy...

Wendy:(walks over) Y-yes?

Jellal: Your hat (fixes it)

Wendy: Thank you, oh hello there

Mimi: Hi Wendy

Jellal: How did you know my little sister?

Mimi: Oh, when I was walking with my cousin Lucy, I saw her at the bus stop, bawling her eyes out

Wendy:(blushing) I-I wasn't c-crying just afraid, hmph! (walks away)

Jellal: Did you say Lucy?

Mimi: Yea, why?

Jellal: I met her when I was a kid

Erza:(walks over) Come on Jellal you have to get back to work or we don't get paid

Jellal: I know, but this girl-

Mimi: My name is Mimi

Jellal: I meant Mimi is Lucy's cousin

Erza: Are you sure?!

Mimi: Yup

After 8 Island closed Mimi brought Erza, Jellal and a couple other people who fit the description in her notebook along with her to her apartment.

 **Lucy POV:**

I waited for Mimi to come back, but it took her a while so I called Aquarius, which was a bad idea. She yelled, screamed and made of me over the phone, it hurt which I never thought could since she wasn't holding by the collar. But it still felt like she was there lifting me by my collar ready to slam to ground. As I was about to take my second nap in a row, the door opened, it was Mimi and a whole lot of other people and Wendy.

Mimi: I did it!

Lucy: Did what?

Mimi: I found some of your childhood friends

Lucy:(tears up) B-But why? Why would y-you do this f-for me?

Mimi: Because it's what cousins do and anyway think of it as a huge birthday present I never got to give you (hugs Lucy)

Erza: It's nice to see you again Lucy (hugs her)

Gajeel: No wonder I recognized you from somewhere, your that lost girl from a few years back

Jellal: At least she's not lost now (chuckles)

Lucy: _I remember it now their names and all the fun times we had together I guess I'm not alone now._ But where's everyone else?

Erza: Sting and Natsu got in trouble with Yajima for trashing the kitchen while fighting after Rouge had cleaned.

Mimi: Then where is this Rouge guy?

Jellal: He's watching Natsu and Sting suffer as they clean their mess and the bathrooms.

Mimi: Oh, _whoa this guy is like the second half of the first definition of masochist. Weird, but we can't all decide how our friends are gonna be like in the future._

Lucy: That's too bad, I really wish they were here

Mimi: _Now that she's distracted I'm gonna hit with a direct question and when she's answers it she's not even gonna realize what she said._ Hehehe, (whispers to Lucy) Even the pink haired one to right, if he was here you would've told him how you felt right?

Lucy: Yea, why not I've been waiting this whole time to tell- (gasps) Mimi!

Mimi:(innocent little kid voice) Hey, what did I do.

Lucy: You know what you did

Mimi:(scary voice) By whatever do you mean? I've done nothing of the sorts if I do say so myself.

Lucy: Stop messing around

Erza:(walks over) What are you two talking about?

Mimi: Well... if you say so, Lucy li- (a hand covers my mouth)

Lucy: Oh nothing, (begins to drag Mimi away)

Erza: I will never understand those two

Mimi: _I didn't want to have to do this to my own cousin, but..._ (licks Lucy's hand) _But I must tell them._

Lucy: Ew! (releases Mimi and starts to scrub hand with a towel)

Mimi: I have an announcement!

Everyone turns to face Mimi in confusion and curiosity.

Mimi: Sorry Lucy, but you guys have to get together! Lucy likes the pink haired kid!

Lucy: Why'd you tell them! (choke slams Mimi)

Mimi: I'm okay! (passes out)

Erza: I should've known

Jellal: It was bound to happen

Gajeel: Even I could see it

Wendy: So then that means the girl big brother Natsu was talking about was you, Lucy!

Lucy: What are you guys talking about?

Mimi: Are you that clueless to your own love life?!

Lucy: I guess I am... haven't had much experience with this... love stuff

Mimi: We-

Wendy: Miss Lucy you must understand that big brother Natsu likes you, but just doesn't know how to say it

Lucy: But how do you know?

Wendy: I can tell I am his younger sister

Erza: With that being said you two should go out

Jellal: You should "bump" into him on his daily morning walk in the very same woods he found you in

Mimi: Now that is far distance romance

Lucy: Are you sure?

Everyone: Yes!

Lucy: Okay okay, I'll "bump" into him on his walk no need to yell

 **Lucy POV:**

After we talked and laughed about the past everyone left. Mimi made me promise pinky swear, but she never said why. I took my shower and picked my outfit for the next day. By that time Mimi was already fast asleep.

 **A/N: I did it! I finished the second chapter! Even with all of these stories I still did it! (A little late though) I'm sorry that you waited and checked for the second chapter for a while and that this is a short chapter. But It is out now, the third and FINAL chapter will be out later. Until then bye!**


	3. Finally

**Chapter 3: Finally**

 **In the Morning**

 **Lucy POV:**

Get up, Mimi screamed at me as she yanked the covers off showering me with a cold breeze. Today's the day she kept screaming as she pushed me into the bathroom with excitement. I was planning to take a nice bath, but after a few minutes she ran in and pulled me out. Talk about crazy! I wasn't even done and she still pushed me out and forced me to get dressed. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my purse and left before she could push me out of the door.

 **In the Forest**

Lucy: _I don't see anyone maybe I should leave..._

As Lucy is walking down the path before she could turn around and leave she noticed a white scarf. Natsu catches a glimpse of golden blonde hair.

 **Natsu POV:**

Could that be is it really her?! I have to know and all I have to do is turn. As I turned so did she, I stood there in awe as I realized my childhood crush was standing before me. But did she know it was me? Is it actually her I wonder? Before I could speak she runs up and hugs me I hug her back as I begin to ask her, her name she replies Lucy...

Natsu: It's really you! (picks her up and spins her around )

Lucy: N-Natsu... I can't believe it's you!

Natsu:(puts her down) Y-you remember me?

Lucy: Of course how could I ever forget you

Natsu: Oh...(takes her hands) I know its kind of sudden,(looks around) Would you go out with me?

Lucy: Of course, but first...

Natsu: What is it-

Before he can finish his sentence Lucy kisses him. Then Lucy steps back to see Natsu is star struck.

Natsu: L-Lucy...

Lucy: Y-yes?

Natsu: N-nevermind... We should get going I want to take you somewhere

Lucy: O-okay

Natsu takes Lucy to a nearby outdoor cafe.

Lucy: It's beautiful...

Natsu: I'll be right back just hold on (walks away)

Lucy: Okay (sits down) _I can't believe it... my first kiss_

Lucy's phone rings, Lucy answers it.

Lucy: Hello?

Mimi: Did you see him!?

Lucy: Ow... Yes, we're on a date now...

Mimi: I know

Lucy: How?

Mimi: I'm sitting near you

Lucy: What?!

Mimi: Yea, I always come here for there famous crepes and I just happened to see you and Natsu

Lucy: Oh... _I guess I jumped to conclusions I thought she was following me..._

Mimi: I was planning on following you, but then again I was like, I can't do that to my younger cousin

Lucy: Then how'd you get here _Was she really considering that?!_

Mimi: Oh, turns out that this is where my new job is

Lucy: I see (notices Natsu coming back)

Mimi: I have to go my break is over

Lucy: Same (hangs up)

Natsu comes back with two drinks.

Natsu: Here you go (hands her a lemonade)

Lucy: Thank you (takes a sip) It's really good

Natsu: I got you something...

Lucy: R-really?

Natsu:(pulls gives her a handmade silver necklace) I got made just for _you I actually got Gajeel to make it_

Lucy: It's beautiful I love it (puts it on)

Natsu: I'm glad you like it, I also ordered crepes. This place is famous for them whatever they are (smiles)

Lucy:(giggles) How can you order something you never tried?

Natsu: Simple I ordered it

Lucy:(starts to laugh) That's not what I meant, but okay

Natsu: Hey... What's that supposed to mean?

Lucy: Nothing

 **Inside the Cafe**

Girl 1: Mimi these crepes need to get to table five, six and seven now!

Mimi: Got it (laces up skates) No problem (grabs crepes and rolls away)

 **Outside**

Mimi glides across the floor perfectly landing in front of table five.

Mimi: Crepes for tables five (sets them down)

Little girl:(gasps) Mommy! The crepes are here this nice lady brought them

Mother: Thank you, with skills like those you could be a great figure skater (hands her a card)

Mimi: Why thank you ma'am I will consider it (takes the card and rolls away)

After Mimi delivers crepes to tables six and starts rolling to table seven, Lucy's table.

Mimi: Crepes for table seven, made special

Natsu: Thanks, but I never asked for specials

Lucy: _Mimi what did you do?!_

Mimi: It's special because I made them for my little cousin on the first day (hugs Lucy)

Natsu: Wait, Lucy your cousin works here?!

Lucy: Y-yea she just started working today

Mimi: Well, I gotta get back to work see you at home (rolls away)

Natsu: Might as well try 'em

Lucy: Yea

They both take a bite of the crepe at the same time.

Natsu: This is awesome!

Lucy: It's so good

 **Later On at Mimi's Apartment**

Lucy walks in to see Mimi ditting down on her bed finishing a slice of pizza.

Mimi:(begins to stare Lucy down) So?

Lucy:(worried) So what?

Mimi: How was the rest of the day with Natsu?

Lucy: It was amazing and exciting

Mimi: I see... So did you kiss?

Lucy: _How did she know it's like she's reading my mind or something!_ No...

Mimi: You don't have to lie y'know, it's not like I'm gonna tell someone. Your acting like me when my mom finds out I was working in the shop instead of doing my homework first.

Lucy:(sits next to mimi) Okay fine I'll tell you just stop staring me down

Mimi: Sure (stops staring at her) _It always works..._

 **At Fairy Tail**

Natsu walks in.

Natsu: Phew, looks like no one is up-

A light turns on revealing Wendy and dark shadowy figures behind her.

Wendy: So, big brother Natsu...

Natsu: Uh... Wendy what's going on? And who's that behind you? _Where did she come from?! And who's that?!_

Wendy: How was your day?

Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel emerge from behind Wendy.

Gajeel: So?

Erza: Yes, please do tell us

Jellal: How it went?

Natsu: What do you mean?

Wendy: Your date silly!

Natsu: W-what do you mean? I d-didn't go a-a date...

Erza walks up to Natsu and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Erza: Tell us, Natsu (gives him an intimidating stare)

Natsu- F-fine... But first you tell me how you knew

Jellal: Mimi, Lucy's older cousin

Natsu: Oh _I should've known_

Erza: A very reliable source

Wendy: So? What did you do?

Gajeel: _All I know was that it wasn't as great my date with Levy_ (snickers)

Natsu: I took her to a close by outdoor cafe and we had crepes and I gave her the necklace, then we just walked around for a bit and I showed her the sights and that's it

Wendy: That must've been fun!

Gajeel: I never knew (starts laughing) you had money!

Jellal and Erza: Surprising

Natsu: What's that supposed to mean?!

Gajeel: Nothing, but you still owe me that money from the bet we made a few days ago

Natsu: Alright, I'll pay you back

Gajeel: Thanks-

Natsu: Later _Yea, more like never..._

Gajeel: Whatever

 **Epilogue:**

Five years have passed, Natsu and Lucy continued to date. Mimi went on to be an ice skater. Erza was adopted and started dating Jellal, but she continued to work at 8 Island. Gajeel went on to marry Levy and Makorav the owner of the orphanage/foster home got a better established place from the mayor of Magnolia.

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't add much of Makorav or Sting and Rouge. I finished it! The last chapter, but I will make a fourth special chapter if I feel like it. But anyway, how did I do with the plot and storyline was it good? If you have any ideas for another chapter or story PM me. I hope you enjoyed the story, see ya next time!**


End file.
